My Over Protective Daddy
by SimbaRella
Summary: "Pacar? Niel masih kecil! Dia tidak boleh pacaraaaaaannn!"/"Benarkah? Padahal pacarnya ada lima, lho, Simba."/"Di bioskop itu gelap, baby! Bagaimana kalau si Mingsu-Mingsu itu menggrepe-grepe tubuhmu? Bagaimana kalau dia menciummu? Terus bagaimana kalau dia memperkosamu? Tidak boleh! Pokoknya kamu tidak boleh pergi!" SICHULNIEL FIC! Susahnya punya Daddy protektif, apa2 dilarang


A/N: Drabble singkat tentang Niel yang memiliki ayah super protektif. Sumpah ini fic gaje banget. Jadi sebelum menyesal, mendingan jangan baca (^_^)

Super Junior & Teen Top © God, Their Management, Their Fans, Their Parents & Themselves

My Over-Protective Daddy © Jenny Kim

Pairing: SiChulNiel (Family)

Genre: Humor

Warning(s): YAOI, Alternate Universe, Typo & OOC

.

.

.

.

.

"Daddy, Mommy, Niel berangkat dulu yaaa~" seru seorang namja cantik berusia lima belas tahun sambil berlari keluar rumahnya.

Ayahnya, Choi Siwon, langsung tersedak roti panggangnya saat mendengar teriakan sang putra. "Daddy antar, princess!" serunya balik sambil menyambar jas dan tas kerjanya.

Choi Heechul, namja cantik yang dinikahinya 16 tahun silam hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dia namja, Simba. Dan dia tidak akan mau kau antar."

Siwon merengut. "Wae?" tanyanya sambil berlari ke pintu depan. Heechul mengikutinya.

"Karena dia sudah dijemput oleh pacarnya," ucap Heechul enteng.

"MWO?" Siwon mendelik. "Tidak bisa! Princessku itu masih sangat kecil! Dia tidak boleh pacaran. Mereka itu pasti orang-orang yang ingin melukai hati rapuh babyku saja!" katanya tegas.

Heechul berdecak. "Anakmu sudah besar, bukan anak TK lagi!"

Siwon tak menggubris ucapan istrinya. Ia malah mengejar anaknya yang sudah membonceng ke sebuah motor sport hitam metalik. "Niel, berangkat sama Daddy!"

Niel menggeleng kuat. "Niel sudah dijemput oleh L. Joe Hyung, Dad," ucapnya sambil memeluk pinggang L. Joe.

Siwon membelalakkan matanya melihat sang anak yang memeluk pinggang L. Joe. "Apa itu? Lepaskan pelukanmu!"

"Tidak mau! L. Joe Hyung, ayo berangkat! Ppali!" bujuknya.

L. Joe menyeringai lebar ke arah Siwon. Ia genggam tangan Niel dan melingkarkannya lebih erat di pinggangnya. "Sampai jumpa, Uncle~"

Motor sport itupun melaju dengan sangat kencang meninggalkan Siwon yang wajahnya menghitam karena terkena asap knalpot. "Uhukk.. uhukk.." Siwon terbatuk-batuk karena asap itu. "Kurang ajar! Tunggu perhitungan dariku, bocah ingusan!"

Heechul terkikik pelan. "Dia pacar pertama anakmu, lho," ucapnya.

Siwon tercenung. "Pacar? Niel masih kecil! Dia tidak boleh pacaraaaaaannn!"

"Benarkah? Padahal pacarnya ada lima, lho, Simba," ucap Heechul lagi mengompori.

Siwon menjambak rambutnya. "Tidak mungkin! Princessku terlalu imut sampai banyak serigala lapar yang ingin memakannya," ratapnya frustasi. "Rella, mulai sekarang, jangan ijinkan siapapun datang ke rumah ini untuk menemui anakku!"

Heechul berdecih. "Sejak dulu juga kau sudah melarangnya, kuda bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Daddy sayaaaangg~"

Seorang namja cantik berbibir tebal berlari-lari kecil ke arah ayahnya sambil memanggilnya sedang suara yang sangat manja.

Ayahnya yang sedang meminum secangkir kopi panas sambil membaca koran pun mendongak ke arahnya. "Hello, my little princess~" sapanya sambil menunjukkan dua buah lesung pipinya. Pria berusia kepala tiga itu melipat korannya dan meletakkannya di sampingnya.

Sang anak memanyunkan bibirnya seraya naik ke atas paha ayahnya. "Daddy menyebalkan! Aku ini namja tauuu~" sungutnya.

Sang ayah yang bernama Choi Siwon tersebut tertawa. Ia mencubit pipi putih susu putranya. "Tapi Niel baby sangat cantik~ eotteokhae?" ucapnya pura-pura polos.

"Aaaahhh Mommy, katakan pada Daddy jika aku ini namja!" rengek Niel pada seorang namja cantik yang melahirkannya, Choi Heechul.

Heechul yang duduk di samping Siwon pun tertawa kecil. Ia mengacak-acak rambut tebal Niel yang berwarna coklat kayu. "Diamkan saja Daddymu. Dia akan kelabakan sendiri jika kau mengacuhkannya."

"Ukh… Nggak bisa~ Niel sayang Daddy~" ucap Niel dengan manisnya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon dan memeluknya.

Siwon tersenyum menang dan menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya. Ia sesap wangi candy di tubuh Niel. "Baby wangi banget. Mau kemana, sayang?" tanya Siwon.

Niel merenggangkan pelukannya, tersenyum semanis mungkin pada ayahnya. "Kencan sama Minsoo Hyung," ucapnya santai.

Senyum di bibir Siwon langsung menghilang berganti dengan mata yang melotot tajam. "Tidak boleh!" tukasnya.

Niel menggembungkan pipinya. "Tapi aku mau nonton film bersama Minsoo Hyung di bioskop!" ucapnya kekeh.

"Di bioskop itu gelap, baby! Bagaimana kalau si Mingsu-Mingsu itu menggrepe-grepe tubuhmu? Bagaimana kalau dia menciummu? Terus bagaimana kalau dia memperkosamu? Tidak boleh! Pokoknya kamu tidak boleh pergi!"

"Namanya Minsoo, Daddy…" Niel memukul pelan bahu ayahnya. "Kalau dia berani menggrepe-grepe tubuhku, aku akan menggrepe balik tubuhnya. Kalau dia menciumku, aku akan membuka mulutku. Dan kalau dia memperkosaku, aku akan pakai pengaman biar tidak hamil," ucap namja berbibil tebal itu dengan entengnya.

Mata Siwon mendelik semakin lebar. "Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara seperti itu?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Niel turun dari pangkuan ayahnya dan menunjuk wajah sang ibu yang cengar-cengir tidak jelas. "Mommy yang bilang."

Siwon menoleh ke arah Heechul dengan pandangan membunuh. "Neo!"

Niel memundurkan kakinya pelan-pelan sambil mengawasi ayahnya yang sedang memarahi sang ibu. Setelah cukup aman, ia langsung kabur keluar rumahnya. Menemui seorang pria kekar berkharisma yang sedang menunggunya sambil bersandar pada motornya.

"Berangkat sekarang, princess?" goda Minsoo. Ia menyerahkan sebuah helm pada Niel.

Niel merengut sambil memakai helmnya. "Kau sama saja dengan Daddy! Ayo berangkat!" titahnya sambil naik ke jok belakang motor.

"Sesuai perintahmu, Choi Princess~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aish… kenapa dia belum pulang juga?" ucap Siwon gusar sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ini baru jam sepuluh malam, Siwonnie. Santai saja kenapa, sih?" heran Heechul sambil membaca komik anaknya.

"Dia baru 15 tahun, Rella! Dia masih sangat kecil!" ujar Siwon emosi.

"Tapi dia bersama Minsoo, pacar keduanya. Dan Minsoo berumur 18 tahun, dia pasti bisa menjaga Niel," kata Heechul.

Siwon tertohok. "Pacar kedua?"

Brrmmm… brrmmm…

Deru mobil terdengar dari halaman rumah Siwon. Siwon langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke halaman rumah. Dilihatnya seorang namja cantik keluar dari pintu pengemudi dan berlari ke pintu penumpang, lalu membukanya. Sang putra keluar dari pintu tersebut dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher namja cantik itu.

"Chunji Hyung, gomapta ne sudah mengantarku pulang," kata Niel.

Chunji mengangguk dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Niel. Ia remas pantat bulat Niel sampai namja yang lebih muda darinya itu terdorong ke depan dan membuat tubuh mereka semakin melekat.

"Ahh~ Chunji Hyung nakal!" ucap Niel manja.

"Bukannya kamu suka, Niel? Heum?" goda Chunji.

Niel meraup bibir Chunji dan memagutnya. Chunji pun langsung menyedot bibir bawah Niel yang sangat seksi. "Pulang sana!" suruh Niel setelah melepaskan pagutannya.

Chunji mengecup bibir Niel sekali lagi dan mengangguk. "Mimpi indah, Princess~"

Niel mencubit pinggang Chunji dengan sebal. "Aku Prince, tahu!" sungutnya.

"CHOI DANIEL!" teriak Siwon murka. Kepalanya sudah mendidih melihat adegan tidak senonoh yang dilakukan oleh putranya dengan seorang namja asing. Niel baru berusia lima belas tahun tapi dia sudah melakukan kontak fisik sedekat itu dengan Chunji? Ini mengerikan! 'Tuhan, tolong anakku… Teman-temannya pasti yang meracuni pikiran polosnya,' isak Siwon dalam hati.

Niel langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong Chunji untuk masuk kembali ke mobilnya. Chunji pun melesat pergi sebelum terkena amukan Siwon.

"Harusnya Niel melakukan lebih pada pacar ketiganya itu. Buka bajunya kek atau turunkan celananya sekalian. Ck, tidak asyik!" desah Heechul kecewa.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya. "Ternyata kau yang membuat little princessku jadi seperti itu, Choi Heechul?" tanyanya geram.

Heechul memberikan tanda piss dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sambil menyengir polos. "Piss, cinta~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sedang nonton TV…"

Siwon menatap tajam Niel yang sudah dua jam ini terus-terusan mengoceh di telepon dengan Ricky, pacar keempatnya. Dia ingin sekali merebut ponsel itu, namun Niel akan langsung menangis dan tidak mau berhenti jika Siwon tidak mengembalikan ponselnya. Jadi Siwon hanya bisa diam dan terus mengawasi putranya.

"Umm... nonton shaun the sheep…"

Heechul datang membawa sepiring nugget yang masih hangat karena baru saja digoreng. Ia duduk di sebelah kanan Niel—Siwon di sebelah kiri Niel—dan memberikan nugget itu ke pangkuan Niel. "Dimakan, sayang," ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus rambut Niel.

"Yah… aku bukan anak kecil! Filmnya aja yang bagus!" ucap Niel sebal pada Ricky. "Gomawo, Mum~" ucapnya pada sang ibu.

"Sama-sama~"

"Rell, suruh anakmu itu mematikan ponselnya!" suruh Siwon.

"Ah, Mommy membuatkanku nugget. Coba Changhyunnie ada di sini, pasti Hyung suapin deh," kata Niel.

"Biarkan saja! Anakmu senang begitu kok, kau tidak mau kan membuatnya sedih?" ucap Heechul.

Niel mencomot nuggetnya dan mengunyahnya. "Umm? Daddy? Tenang saja, Daddy itu cuma besar badannya saja, dia tidak bisa apa-apa kalau aku sudah menangis."

Siwon meremas-remas tangannya sendiri dengan emosi.

"Hm… Coba saja Daddy berani menentangku, aku akan menendang 'itu'nya sampai tidak bisa membuat anak lagi bersama Mommy," kata Niel lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli walaupun Siwon ada di sampingnya.

Heechul terkikik geli sedangkan Siwon semakin mendidih.

"Apa kau tahu? Dulu Daddy pernah iseng memakan burgerku yang tinggal setengah. Aku pun menangis dan menghukumnya…. Kau ingin tahu hukumannya? Aku menghukumnya untuk tidak makan apapun seharian penuh. Dan dia melakukannya!" adu Niel lagi pada Ricky.

Siwon menunduk dalam. Apa itu? Aibnya dibicarakan?

"Waktu aku kecil, aku juga pernah mengerjai Daddy. Aku ingin seorang Noona, jadi kusuruh Daddy menemaniku jalan-jalan keliling taman sambil memakai rok hitam seksi dan tank top pink tanpa lengan. Ahahaha… kau pasti bisa membayangkan lengannya yang kekar itu terekspos kemana-mana!"

Siwon membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Oh tidak… itu aib…

"Ya! Daddy juga kudandani dengan make up super tebal! Dia tampak mirip seperi banci putus asa karena tidak laku! Hahahahahammmpphhh…!" Tawa Niel teredam seketika saat Siwon membekap mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"My little princess, cepat bangun! Sudah pagi, saatnya sekolah, baby~" Siwon mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar anaknya, namun tidak ada yang menyahut padahal ia sudah mengetuknya selama setengah jam.

"Dia pasti kelelahan jadi tidak bisa bangun, Siwonnie," kata Heechul yang baru saja menghampiri suaminya.

Siwon mengernyit. "Kelelahan?"

"Iya.. kuharap dia memakai pengaman yang aku beri," ucap Heechul.

"Pe—pengaman?" Siwon menatap horror istrinya.

"Memangnya kau tidak dengar desahannya yang begitu keras itu? Aku saja sampai tidak bisa tidur," dengus Heechul.

Siwon semakin panas. Dengan paksa ia mendobrak pintu kamar anaknya yang terkunci.

Brraaaaakkk! Pintu terbuka. Siwon langsung melotot syok saat melihat keadaan putranya di atas tempat tidur.

Niel mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya. Selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya langsung merosot sampai di pinggulnya. Memamerkan leher dan dadanya yang penuh dengan bercak merah keunguan. Niel meringis pelan sambil mengusap pantatnya. "Aish… tadi malam semangat sekali sih, Changjo? Pantatku jadi sakit sekali nih! Aku kan jadi tidak bisa berangkat sekolah," omel Niel.

Pacar kelima Niel itu ikut bangun dan memeluk mesra pinggang Niel. "Bagus dong! Aku jadi tidak perlu bertemu dengan pelajaran matematika dan kita bisa 'bermain' sepuasnya lagi!"

"Tadi malam 'main' berapa kali, sayang?" tanya Heechul antusias.

"Tiga kali, Mommy~ tapi Changjo-nya nakal… pantat Niel jadi sakit," keluh namja berbibir tebal itu.

"Pakai pengaman yang Mommy kasih, 'kan?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Iya dong, Niel kan enggak mau hamil cepet-cepet," sahut Niel santai.

BRUK!

Siwon tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai setelah tidak kuat mendengar percakapan anak dan istrinya. 'Tuhan… anak dan istriku benar-benar telah menyimpang dari ajaran-Mu… Kumohon ampuni mereka, Tuhan~'

"Mommy, Daddy kenapa?"

"Syok berkelanjutan, sayang."

"Baru begini udah pingsan, gimana reaksinya waktu tahu Taemin Hyung hamil di luar nikah?"

"Omona! TaBy-ku hamil?"

"Ne~"

"Sepertinya Daddy-mu akan terkena serangan jantung, Niel."

"Kita harus siapkan makam untuk Daddy, Mum."

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
